


Interloper

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Aaron, BAMF Spencer, Blood Drinking, Bonds/Bonding, Boys Kissing, Filthy dirty talk, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Pining and Heartbreak, Questionable Cerimonies that are Actually from History, Tattoos, Vampires, Words!!, mentions of injury, pining Aaron, snarky Spencer, weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Someone has their eye on Aaron, regardless of his relationship with Spencer. Spencer reaches a new milestone he never considered.





	Interloper

**Author's Note:**

> This is even more of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter chooses random subjects to include in the fics via two different random generators. My daughter is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). The criteria are: Shivaree, A Purple Peacock, A Roman Centurian, An Airplane, and An Art Show.
> 
> Dishes: Done!! (Fist-Bump)
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

"I have never considered it," Spencer repeated exasperatedly. He had been repeating the same conversation only with different words for the last hour and he was done with this woman’s attitude.

"Alpha Reid, as many of my colleagues have explained numerous times, during your last case even though injured beyond transformation capabilities, in your attempt to protect three youths from the perpetrator, you performed a partial change, thereby revealing your ability to potentially produce an Anthro form." Dr Beverly Sayer explained, certain that her superior air, aloof carriage, and clinically narcissistic confidence would be what was needed to convince him of what five others had been unable.

"Dr Sayer, contrary to your personal beliefs, your comically stereotypical presence, the use of bigger words and condescending attitude does nothing to convince me of what you are trying to convey. I have a great capacity for comprehension. I understand what words are flowing from your mouth, I am simply stating that never before have I, me, Spencer Reid, the Were in this bed, before four days ago displayed, wanted, or sought an Anthro form. I am not interested, curious, or even slightly contemplative about achieving an Anthro form in any manner, way, shape, or form. Now, if that is too vague for you, I can make it much clearer though the language I intend to use will be significantly more base than I have used thus far." Spencer crossed his arms in an exaggeration of her posture, raising his eyebrow blatantly daring her to push him.

" Now, Alpha... " she stuttered used to having the last word. There was nothing she could possibly say that would counter anything he said. 

"It's Doctor, Ms Sayer. If on your way to see me, you believed you were going to come in here and dazzle me with your self-proclaimed genius, you were obviously vastly mistaken. Though I personally do not believe intelligence can be quantified, I assure you documentation is available from those institutions who have tested mine. Google me. I suggest in the future you research your patient before you attempt such a match of wits because today you did not measure up."

"Okay!! Thank you, Dr Sayer. I will contact you if anything else arises. You have a great day." Spencer's doctor ushered her out still silent. "I wish I could say I was disappointed in that display, sadly I can not, I can't stomach that woman. Something tells me you are done talking."

"What gave you that impression? I'm just getting warmed up Bill." Reid snickered at the man's eye roll.

"Your ride is here. " His doctor checked under the wraps around his ribs.

"About time."

"You'll miss me admit it. " Bill noted something on his chart then tucked it under his arm.

"I am not ungrateful." Spencer momentarily worried that he had offended the man.

"I know that and you are welcome." Bill smiled offering his hand.

"Thank you. It's been interesting." He groaned, his three broken ribs protesting his movement.

"Seven days bound up, see your doctor before you try to transform. Light duty. You can continue your Source duties. Listen, for what it is worth I understand your position, and I respect it but think about training. Now that you have displayed the ability, it isn't likely to disappear." Bill handed him a bag of clean bandages so he could wear clean ones daily.

"I have thought about it. I just..." Spencer sighed.

"You don't owe anyone an explanation. Take care of yourself, Alpha Reid. "

"Thanks again." Bill left, giving Dave leave to come in.

"Prince Reid."

"Count Rossi. " they both chuckled, that being the extent of formality either of them could stand.

"Let's get you dressed." Dave pulled his comfy sweats from the bag he brought.

"Where is Aaron?" He tied the drawstring while Rossi pulled out his husband's old worn SWAT t-shirt. Spencer took a deep breath as he tugged it over his head, Aaron had worn it probably during this morning's run.

"About now, two shots into my good Scotch. Budget meeting, all the chiefs." Dave scanned him nodding approvingly.

"Ugh, bad day. Did you drive?" for once the obligatory wheelchair ride out did not bother Spencer.

"From the airport. Aaron sent the jet." Dave smirked.

"THE Jet, or the jet?" Spencer was so grateful Rossi had rented an SUV.

"Lowercase jet." Dave chuckled.

"I love Aaron's jet." The Gulfstream g650 was luxurious, the exterior exactly like the BAU jet though bigger, the interior walls were white, the upholstery dove grey with burgundy and black highlights, the carpet rich thick burgundy, the tv was huge and Aaron had had a gaming system installed for Dave. The sofa was actually long enough for Spencer to stretch out on. 

The jet spent most of its time providing free flights to low-income families in need of specialized medical treatment, soldiers and their families, Make-A-Wish, and the like. Occasionally Sean will use it to go to his next playground, but one phone call had the jet at Aaron's disposal. The few times he had called it to bring them home when THE Jet was with team two, they had been unmercifully though good-naturedly teased.

Many within the Bureau had nicknamed the aircraft ‘Hotchner’s Pholly’. Grace, the BAU receptionist had even made a cross stitch sampler complete with the odd spelling. Aaron had the work framed and hung on the plane right by the galley. The name had come from Erin Strauss’s reaction to the first time the team had used the jet for a case. She was the only one to complain about using it after the team had flown to Texas on a kidnapping case. Team Two was in Alaska on a serial case and it would have taken too long for the Bureau jet to get back to save the young girl. One call had them in the air. Aaron had gotten permission before he called the pilot, but Strauss argued about the expense. The Bureau had dismissed her argument when they had proven no exchange of funds had occurred, Aaron had absorbed the cost. She had then argued about perception, that “It puts the Bureau in the wrong light to show up in such a lavish and decadent manner.” Aaron had countered that no one cared how the plane looked, they only cared about saving the child. Erin had again been dismissed. As the budget meeting had adjourned Strauss had been overheard, and Spencer loved this quote, “It reflects upon the Bureau’s reputation to arrive in what amounts to nothing more than a phallic extension.”

"He wants you home tonight, the only way to do that is lowercase jet." Dave pulled into the rental office going inside to return the SUV. The co-pilot parked a wheelchair next to his door, he debated arguing but opening the door stole his breath. Decision made.

“Those stairs do not look that arduous.” Spencer panted sitting in the first seat he came to.

“We’ll get you laying down as soon as we are cruising. Take your pills.” Dave dropped his bag in his lap, he swallowed the tablets draining the bottle of water.

“Sounds wonderful.” Spencer lay his head back trying to relax.

“Spencer, come on kiddo, let’s get you laying down.” Spencer let Dave support him as he stood, the small distance looked monumental. “Try to sleep.”

“I’m fine.” Rossi rest his hand over Spencer’s forehead, a warm sensation spread from the base of his neck to his toes.”That is cheating.”

“Is it now? Rest Gatto gattino.” Dave pressed a bit harder gently putting his charge to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron came around the end of the aisle needing to grab a bag of coffee beans to finish off his shopping list. He checked his watch confirming he had time to take the groceries home before meeting Spencer and Rossi at the airport.

“Prince Hotchner.” Aaron turned pausing to allow the woman to catch up.

“Lady Clemmons.” Beth was the picture of everything Aaron despised about the caste system, self-important, and entitled. When he had first met Beth at her gallery in DC he had dreaded having to interact with her, he was surprised when she had proven to be interesting and funny. They were not really friends but were able to hold reasonable conversations whenever they came across each other. Hotch continued on his way to his car, he had to get home so he could be at the airport to meet Dave and Spencer.

“You must have been deep in thought, I called out twice.” she flipped her hair coquettishly.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, I was listening to my iPod.” Aaron ignored her flagrant flirting, she was aware he was Bonded but that didn’t stop her. 

“I understand. I was wondering if you were busy, I thought we could grab some dinner.” she rest her hand on his arm.

“I have plans with my mate.” Beth frowned, but quickly caught herself smiling and batting her lashes.

“Of course. Perhaps we can make plans for another time?”

“Perhaps. It was good to see you Beth.” she offered her hand knuckles up, how courtly of her. Aaron shook her hand refusing the kiss she expected. He may have to act that way at Vampire Shire but he would not do it in public. Aaron thanked the cashier carrying the four bags in one hand.

“Enjoy your evening.” Beth bounced off to her BMW, waving enthusiastically as she drove away.

Aaron hurried home putting away the food, grinding some fresh beans and setting up the pot for Spencer’s infusion of caffeine after a five-plus hour flight. He took a quick shower, changing into a pair of butter soft jeans and the emerald silk shirt Spencer loved. The alarm on his phone went off announcing it was time to pick up his wayward friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron pulled next to the plane waving to the pilot as he crossed the asphalt. This was one of the things he enjoyed about owning his own plane, the missed hassle of the terminal. He knew how many considered the jet pretentious, but after 500 years of investing and the frankly enormous inheritance left him from the Hotchner estates he figured he was due a splurge. 

Dave appeared in the hatchway motioning him to come up. Silently he was directed to the rear seat to find his mate fast asleep. Aaron bent picking Spencer up receiving a soft whimper as the young man adjusted in his grasp. Hotch could feel Dave’s influence in Spencer’s sleep. He pressed his own power relieving his second of the burden. Spencer hummed peeking through sleepy eyes a happy purr rolling up his chest at seeing Aaron.

“Welcome home, mon Chat. I have missed you.” Aaron carried his precious cargo out and to the car sliding him into the passenger seat without jostling him.

“He is in a lot more pain than he will admit,” Dave said handing him Spencer’s go bag.

“I have a feeling he lied to the doctors to get home quicker. I’ll take care of him. Thanks for going Brother, I am grateful.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you at work.” Dave clapped him on the back as Emily pulled alongside in Dave’s Jag.

“How is the furball?” she asked.

“Sleeping.” Emily nodded waving before they pulled away. Aaron drove them home carrying Spencer up to their room to wake when his body was ready. He put dinner in the oven and retired to the study to catch up on work.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi there.”

“Hey you, how are you feeling?” Aaron strode over placing a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Better now that I’m home. Dinner smells good.” Spencer groaned as he sat on the leather sofa.

“I made you pot roast a la Garcia.” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh, she makes awesome pot roast for a vegetarian.”

“Agreed. I could get you a plate if you are ready to eat.”

“I’ll get it a bit later, not hungry yet. I would not be opposed to a snuggle.” Spencer gently squished himself against the back of the couch. Aaron slid into the space he’d made letting his achy love get comfortable before wrapping his arms around him. “Hmmm, much better.” a bold hand rubbed across the front of his pants.

“I guarantee you are not up to that my love.” Spencer pressed the heel of his hand against him making him harden fully. 

“It has been six days, you need sustenance and I need release. I don’t have to move from this spot to achieve that Beloved.” Spencer arched his neck giving his Vampire access to his throat.

“I thought you disliked only reaching Seduction release.” Aaron kissed up the rapidly beating pulse in his throat.

“I prefer your body making me come, but your mind is a hell of a ride too.” Aaron bent his leg adding pressure to Spencer’s groin. “Mmmm good.”

“Take me out, I need to feel your skin.” 

“Commando. Naughty.” Spencer deftly obeyed taking a moment to lick his palm before taking up a quick purposeful stroke. Unlike their usual carousing, there was no chance of a marathon so Spencer was determined to make this good. 

“God Baby. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

*I won’t* his mate kissed him stupid, filthy words spilt into his mind blanking every other thought. Aaron surged into his mind instantly bringing him to the brink. Just at the moment he was about to beg, Aaron bit. Heat and pressure boiled through his body drawing his balls up rushing to explode heavy and sublime from his loins.

~You are so beautiful, the blush of arousal painting your skin, the sinful noises you couldn’t stop if you wanted, the reckless abandon on your face. Harder, like that, fuck, just like that.~ Aaron grabbed the back of the couch to stop from clutching Spencer. Wicked fingers worked magic between his thighs squeezing, tickling, pulling. Aaron thrust into the hand stealing his composure, the veritable porn flowing through his head came faster, dirtier. Spencer’s breaths quickened, his eyes sparkled the pupils again blowing wide.

*Look at you, straining so hard, fucking your fat cock in my hand. Are you desperate yet? Do you need more? Do you need to come Aaron?*

~Fuck Spencer. Please~ friction heated fingers danced over his glans and Aaron roared out his release his body locked, mind blown over with iridescent light. Without needing to breathe he gasped almost relieved when his muscles melted allowing him to sag into the bonelessness climax afforded. Aaron floated on the sensation losing all track of the world outside of Spencer’s arms. He regained his faculties but was reluctant to move.

“You back with me?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I love you.” Spencer kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.”

“While I asked for this snuggle and you are simply too magnificent to watch when floaty, I am growing increasingly uncomfortable.”

“Shit, sorry.” Aaron rolled to his knees on the floor worried about having caused his mate pain.

“You did not hurt me. While cleaning up your mess from my hand was not taxing at all, my mess remains a sticky cold presence in my shorts.” Spencer sucked his index finger showing just how he had gotten rid of Aaron’s mess.

“Dear god you are evil.” Aaron dropped his head on the edge of the couch trying to convince his half-hard prick to give up. “Come here.”

“I can...oh shit...walk.” he breathe through the pain.

“Of course you can, You can soak for a while, then after I dry you off and dress you in your I-don’t-feel-good pyjamas, I will tuck you back on the study sofa with a foot tall stack of books and dinner.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Ow.”

“And all of that excitement can begin as soon as you take your pills.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Spencer rolled his eyes staring at the two tiny tablets Hotch held out to him. A raised eyebrow silenced the argument on the tip of his tongue. Meds dissolving in his stomach and soft jazz playing on the radio in the bedroom Spencer relaxed for the first part of his spoiled evening.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you won’t come with me?” Aaron asked tying his bow tie.

“Normally I would love to spend countless hours staring at art draped on your arm, but I have to prepare for an early morning prison interview at Red Onion that my boss threw at me last minute.” Spencer smiled at him showing he was not really mad.

“He is an asshole, but in his defence he was also informed of the interview at the last minute.” Aaron buzzed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Next time.” Spencer arched back offering a much better target for kissing.

“No more of that, I just got this tie on straight.” 

“I do not need to mess up your tie to relieve any tension my kisses may induce.” Spencer ran his finger up Aaron’s zipper.

“Shameless. Hold that thought. I am determined to make this a short night out and a long night in.” Aaron let his mate drape the Shire sash across his chest, affixing the Hotchner crest up by his shoulder.

“You look so official.” 

“I am Warrior of the Shire, I better look official.” Aaron was proud of his position. It wasn’t just handed to him, he had earned it. It was sort of like being knighted. As Warrior, it was his duty to track, subdue, and present Vampires charged with crimes above what the human courts and prisons could deal with. The trials were exactly as in human cases, except that a life sentence and the death penalty was totally different. Sentences were meted out understanding the defendant was an Immortal. 

Yes, there were supermax prisons that housed only Vampires. No, a life sentence was not a cosy loss of freedom for as long as there was room in the prison. A life sentence was calculated by the average lifespan of a like-gendered Were at the time a crime was committed, and it was spent at hard labour. Many didn’t understand how that was punishment, but when you explained that a Vampiric supermax was underground, no windows, no cable, no internet, no endless appeals and the prisoners themselves spent their days building new cells using primitive tools, every day eight hours a day they tended to shut up. The death penalty was just that, the Vampire was put to death. Period. Unlike with human criminals, there was no doubt the Vampire is guilty. Clerics were able to read and detect the subtle nuances exuded by lying, backed up by science and exhaustive investigation it was rare when there was any doubt. If doubt was had, the prisoner was remanded to supermax until such time as proof could be found otherwise. In 500 years Hotch had never seen that happen. Harsh, but necessary.

“I will be naked in our bed waiting for you.”

“Evil, completely evil mon Chat.” Aaron chuckled stealing one more kiss before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Prince Hotchner, so glad you could join us.” Baroness Prudence McBride gushed.

“Pru. Cut the speil, I have already had all the sunshine blown up my ass I can take.” she laughed warm and full.

“That is why I like you, Aaron, you are refreshing. Where is that delightful mate of yours?” she snatched a glass of wine from a passing tray.

“At home, unfortunately, he has work. Where is Byron?” he sipped his champagne.

“Milling over there somewhere. Our Gisselle is being wooed by one of the dignitaries from Liverpool, he is introducing him to all the important elbows. She already said yes but you know the production we must make, mates or not.” Pru was another that had little patience for the snobbery, but she played the game very well for the sake of her mate.

“I do. I will have to congratulate her if I see her.”

“Aaron.” Prudence cringed, surprised by the uncouth use of his name and not his title at a technically official event. It was extremely forward for someone that was not a spouse or close family.

“Lady Clemmons.” Hotch rolled his eyes making Pru giggle behind her gloved fingers.

“I was wondering if you were able to come.” she dove in like she intended to hug him, he angled away sharply, making it clear that was not going to happen. Pru’s eyes had nearly popped out of her head.

“You know Baroness McBride?” he motioned to his friend.

“Enchanté.” Pru nodded a stiff hello.

“A pleasure to see you again. Do you mind if I steal Aaron away from you dear?” Beth clamped onto his arm.

“Of course Miss Clemmons. Avoir bonne soirée mon ami. Bonne chance avec votre sangsue.” Pru kissed his cheeks. “Tell your delightful mate I said hello dear.” (Have a good evening my friend. Enjoy your leech.)

“I will.” she gave Beth a look like she smelled something bad and went to join her husband.

“Have you been able to view the new exhibits?” Beth asked still glued to his arm.

“Yes. Intégrité is a talented artist. I couldn’t resist the ‘Paon en Violet et Argent’ .” Aaron pointed at the painting. It was beautiful, the Peacock was painstakingly realistic only painted in purples and silver. The background was warm and inviting.

“It’s a passable attempt. A bit basic for my gallery, but typical of the pieces Mason sells.” she sniffed drawing some offended looks from some of the admirers around them. Aaron watched as one of the attendants affixed a sold marker over another of Intégrité’s paintings. Aaron was thrilled, he knew the artist personally.

“He seems popular, that sale leaves one piece left.” Aaron motioned to a fantasy landscape, a detailed dragon flying overhead, dancing fairies playing joyously with a majestic unicorn. It would be perfect for a girls’ room, or for a certain technical wiz they knew on her birthday. Mind made up he got the attention of the attendant and motioned to the unsold piece, she smiled and stuck a sold sticker on it. Beth looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “A gift for a friend. I enjoy the artist’s flexibility. The consideration he displays. Works for not only adults but young people as well, and the attention to detail, I am almost compelled to touch. Delightful, unpretentious, accurate, sometimes whimsical skilled art made with joy and patience.” Duke Navi nodded at him gesturing to the desert landscape he had purchased.

“They have bright colours and quaint subject matter that can draw the untrained eye. The work is basic at best. The artist is common, uneducated, amateurish.” Beth huffed dismissively.

“I like his work. It’s warm, inviting, charming. I am thrilled with the canvas I bought.” Aaron smiled at Navi hoping to temper his offence. Navi pat his hand accepting the silent apology.

“Of course you do. I was enjoying the Abstracts through here, perhaps you will find something there.” he let her drag him into the next room he had not seen any of the works. Aaron glanced along the wall to their right and winced. The canvas looked like someone slapped orange paint into the palm of their hand and smeared it over the centre, then having a psychotic break stabbed the thing.

“Isn’t it insightful?” Beth still attached to his arm rest her hand on his abdomen.

“I can’t say it strikes me as insightful. Homicidal perhaps.” Aaron did a quick sweep of the room finding all of the paintings of a similar vein. He would not say the paintings weren’t art, because it was not his place to tell people what they saw, but to him, it was canvas lightly fingerpainted by someone that hated them.

Beth babbled nonstop trying to convince Aaron that he was wrong. She was persistent, but he would not be swayed. He was relieved when someone else drew her away. Prudence waved him over, her husband, daughter, and her suitor all smiled as he approached. The night was looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~.

Aaron set the alarm not caring about anything but getting into bed with Spencer. His mate had finally healed from the broken ribs, then back to back cases had kept them from connecting. Tonight he intended to fix that.

Spencer was laying in the middle of their bed, reading a book, buck ass naked as promised. “You would think that I would be sick of seeing you in a suit, but that tux makes me think of extremely naughty things.” Spencer set aside his book rolling onto his knees in front of his lover.

“Lucky me. What’s that look about?” Aaron watched as Spencer sniffed along his arm, gagged like he was going to puke then literally scurried back from him.

“You reek.” Spencer rubbed vigorously under his nose.

“Seriously, I have a hard time believing it’s that bad.” Aaron sniffed his sleeve, he had to admit the combination of perfumes and cigar smoke was gross but he did not think he reeked.

“How can you not smell that? Who the hell was hanging on you? It’s everywhere.” Emerald eyes scanned his body.

“Smell what? I honestly notice nothing. I escorted Lady Clemmons through one of the displays, Pru used me as an escape from a hen party, and Kalvin saved me from a political debate. I shook dozens of hands as well.” Aaron stripped off his tux placing it in the dry cleaning basket.

“I have never smelled anything like that before.” Spencer crawled across the bed leaning in to sniff again. He got to his neck, gagged again and shot Aaron a dirty look. “Why was this person playing with your hair Aaron? It’s like they ground themselves all over you.”

“No one ground on me Spencer. I have some tactile friends, you have met many of them.” Hotch wondered why Spencer was so upset.

“Aaron, I know you didn’t let someone rub up on you on purpose. If you were a Were, I’d say this person marked you. The scent is pervasive.” Spencer slipped up his sleep pants.

“I will take a shower so you are not compelled to vomit in my presence.” Aaron knew he sounded short, but he was thinking Spencer was over-reacting. 

“The attitude helps your case Hotch.” irritation tinging his voice.

“Your sudden jealousy is concerning Reid.” Aaron bit his tongue, knowing he had already gone too far. Spencer had made no outright snarks until he had. Spencer had never acted like this before. 

“Aaron, this isn’t personal. If I came home smelling like a hormonal sewer you would be asking me the same questions. I am not used to any Vampires’ scent being this strong, I may be overreacting, but I can’t stomach the smell. I am sorry if you felt like I was attacking your friends that was not my intent.”

“I know that, and I’m sorry for being an ass. I really can’t smell what you do. I will take a shower, and hopefully, that will fix this.” Aaron made an effort to not touch his mate as he ducked into the bathroom.

“Thank you.” Spencer felt awful, but he honestly could not control his reactions.

“Not a problem.” Aaron hollered over the water. After he was thoroughly scrubbed he made his way to their bed. Spencer was fast asleep curled up in a furry little ball on his pillow. Aaron slid into bed tucking the warm cat against his chest. He got that familiar purr he loved, proving that their spat was all in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Reid, thanks for coming.” Dave stepped back allowing Spencer room to enter his home.

“What can I help you with Dave?” Spencer flopped into the chair offered sighing tiredly.

“You know why I called you, don’t be obstinate.”

“I have an idea, but I could be mistaken.” Spencer picked at his sleeve.

“Aaron needs to feed, he says you denied him this morning.” Dave sat forward reading the Were’s reactions.

“I told him why he dismissed my issue. I refuse to argue about it yet again. He can remedy the problem and I will feed him. Plain and simple cause and effect.”

“It sounds like petty punishment to me.” Dave winced when genuine hurt and anger rose in Reid.

“You have only gotten half the story then Dave. I am not refusing him out of spite, I am refusing as a self-defence measure. I don’t care if he can smell it or not, the fact remains that I can, that should be enough.” Spencer shot back.

“Hold on there kiddo, smell what?”

“That woman. Her scent is offensive to me. He doesn’t smell anything so I must simply be jealous. I have tried to be understanding, I have made as many concessions as I can. He needs to respect me enough to at least conceded to the one fucking thing I have asked. I am not being melodramatic.” Dave saw nothing that made him think that Reid was being anything but honest. 

“What woman?” Dave set his hand on Spencer’s wildly bouncing leg.

“Lady Clemmons.”

“What about her?”

“She stinks.” Spencer didn’t smile so Dave knew he was being literal.

“That’s vague.”

“No, it is precise. Her scent is offensive to me. It took a while to figure out who it was, but now that she seems to be a constant in his existence it has become clear. I have not asked him to not be friends with her. I have asked him to avoid physical contact with her or to shower if she does hang on him. He came to me her stench so thick I wondered if she pissed on his leg. I cannot be in close proximity to that smell, so he did not get fed. No matter how he feels, I am not subjecting myself to that because he can’t smell her.” Spencer huffed arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Spencer, I did not know about this, and I accept your valid reasoning.” Dave offered as an olive branch.

“I don’t appreciate being interrogated about this. I am allowed to protect myself even if he disagrees with my reasoning.” Spencer stood, hesitated then marched out.

“That did not go as planned.” Emily was angry at him, as well she should be.

“I didn’t feel any deception from Aaron either. They are both telling the truth.” Dave was more confused than angry.

“You need to take that temper back to Hotch. He may not be lying, but he is certainly ignoring a situation.”

“Agreed Bella. Don’t forget we have reservations at seven.” Dave accepted a fiery kiss.

“I will be ready.”

“You make it very hard to leave Em.”

“I make it easy to hurry back.”

“True, so true.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron opened the door not expecting anyone. “Dave.”

“Good lord. If I had spoken to you face to face this morning my conversation with Spencer would have been a hell of a lot less confrontational.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You didn’t tell me about Beth.” Dave made it crystal clear he was disappointed. Aaron finished the pouch of blood he was consuming. Dave noticed two other pouches in the rubbish bin.

“Dave, I didn’t mention Beth because there is nothing to mention. I don’t see her worth mentioning.” Aaron sat down popping two mints from the tin in his pocket.

“Okay, I can see that. Do you deny he has an issue?” Dave kicked the coffee table announcing his irritation.

“I acknowledge he has an issue. I just don’t understand it. Dave, I smell nothing, even when she is right there, I smell nothing. I have tried.” Aaron sat back frustrated.

“You can’t smell that?”

“No.” Aaron’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“Aaron, she is marking you, there is no doubt. How often do you see her?”

“She trains with Frank, Milo, and I at the trails, and occasionally when I’m out and about.” Aaron absently sniffed his wrist throwing up his hands when he found nothing.

“Did you see her this morning?”

“Yes, she was at the gym with Milo. He has been helping me with strength training. The gym isn’t really equipped for Vampires.”

“Is this a recent development? Her being around so much?” Dave asked.

“Fairly, through no fault of my own, and I have told Spencer this. I have no interest in Beth. I have an obligation to be civil and that is what I have done.” Aaron explained.

“Aaron, I believe you, that goes without saying. I know you would never cheat, I know you love Spencer.” Dave started emphatically.

“But.” Aaron arched his eyebrow.

“Perhaps you could see that her added time in your presence is deliberate. Aaron, she is fertile, and has marked you as her mate.” Aaron sat forward shocked.

“You can’t be serious? Dave, I am mated, she knows this.” he again sniffed himself finding nothing.

“She obviously doesn’t give a shit. Aaron, you can’t smell her because you are mated, I understand that Spencer does not. I am not exaggerating on any level, she has crossed the line here.” Dave said angrily.

“I will tell her to stay away from me, and apologise to Spencer.”

“See that you do. Maybe explain why you can’t smell her overtures. Put his mind at ease. And maybe fumigate the house.”

“I can do that. Thanks, Dave. I’m sorry I put you in the middle.” Aaron pat his arm.

“I don’t mind. Listen I gotta go. Dinner reservations.”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

“Fix this before it escalates.”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron crossed the bullpen fury radiating from each pore. Spencer hurried to find out what was wrong. Dave followed a bit surprised Aaron had called him.

“Aaron?” Spencer stood next to the desk picking at his thumbnail.

“I have been summoned to Shire Council tonight. I will need you with me, Dave.” Aaron tipped his head cracking his neck.

“What for?” Rossi asked.

“I don’t know. I’m supposed to bring Spencer along.” Aaron reached for his mate, seeking comfort.

“I am happy to come with you,” Reid confirmed.

“Thanks. I had to have the team pulled from the rotation.”

“I am sure the team can find something to do. Don’t make this bigger than it is.” Dave instructed.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What? You cannot be serious.” Aaron asked Councilmember Drake.

“We are dead serious Prince Hotchner. Lady Clemmons has filed a writ stating that she is your true mate.” Drake looked at Spencer not unaffected by the young man’s devastation.

“What proof does she have?” Aaron looked at the woman fire in his eyes.

“I have begun experiencing my Moontime,” Beth smirked when there were gasps amongst the gallery.

“I fail to see how that proves anything.”

“I initiated Courting and was not rejected.”

“I have made no attempt to court you. I am mated. I do not want you.” Aaron argued.

“I began my cycle after the first overture. He is MY mate. The bond with the cat is false, I request the bond be severed to free Prince Hotchner from a toxic influence.”

“Are you implying Spencer forced me to bond with him? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?” Aaron had a point, Spencer did not have the power to influence Aaron in that manner. It was a Vampire ability, not a Were.

Aaron and Beth went back and forth arguing points. The Council listened interfering when things got heated and asking questions as they arose. Spencer sat silent and sullen seeming to ignore what was happening around him. For over an hour they fought. Recess was called, so the Council could make their decision. They were called back later than Spencer suspected.

“Tonight we made a choice that many had difficulty with. I want everyone here to know this decision was made on one vote. It is our decision that the Bond between Prince Hotchner and Alpha Reid be severed. The evidence is the hormonal reaction Lady Clemmons has displayed.” Council member Drake was angry, he did not like the judgment.

“I reject your decision,” Aaron shouted eyes flashing.

“Excuse me?” the whole room went quiet as Spencer stood.

“Yes, Alpha Reid?” Drake motioned for him to continue.

“No one has asked me anything about this situation. While I may not be a Vampire, I believe my opinion should be considered.” Spence took a moment to look at Aaron.

“Agreed Alpha Reid. What say you?” Council member Tulane said with a sad smile.

“I Alpha Spencer Reid…”

“Spencer no.” Aaron made to grab him but Rossi held him back.

“...do withdraw my claim on Prince Hotchner. I submit myself for bond severance to be completed immediately.” tears pour down Spencer’s cheeks but his voice did not waver.

“This is not what I want. Spencer please.” Aaron’ voice was thick with pain.

“What you and I want doesn’t matter. I also know that I have no status within these chambers.”

“Dr Reid.” Pru came forward taking his hands in hers. “That is not true, you are as valid as anyone in this room. Those of us that know you both know yours is a true bond. That you are his mate.”

“I appreciate that. I truly do. I will be the one to walk away. It is my choice, my duty because I do love him more than anything. Once the bond is severed he can know if she is his destiny. I will not stand in the way of that. I will not deny him that chance.” Spencer glanced at Aaron the agony in his eyes shattering Aaron’s heart into even smaller pieces. If there was any chance Beth was really Aaron's mate this would allow that avenue to be clarified, he only wanted what was best for the Vampire he loved.

“Mon Chat, please.”

*Remember, no matter what. I love you. I did this because of that love. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I will never love another Aaron. I loved you with all of my heart, and when the bond leaves me know that my ability to love dies with it. My heart I gave to you, and I leave with you.*

~Please. Don’t do this I will fight this with every fibre of my being.~ Aaron did nothing to hide his tears and pain.

“I release you, Aaron.” Pru wrapped her arm around his shoulder leading him to the outer chamber and down to the Cleric that would sever the bond. Beth bounced up throwing herself around him. Aaron tore her from him shoving her away from him violently.

“You have no right to touch me. I am not yours to hold.” murmurs filled the gallery.

“You are my mate,” she said like those words were all he needed to hear to believe her.

“He is my mate, you know this but you don’t care. You want me regardless of what I want. I never wanted you, I never will want you. I never saw you as anything more than a casual friend. I want him, I want Spencer and cutting him from me will not change that. I will never be yours.” Aaron’s fangs were down his eyes swirling nails long and sharp. People watched as he displayed his fury. 

"In a few moments you will see, the severance will prove my words. Then we can be together." Beth cooed. Aaron cried out collapsing into a heap on the floor.

“Aaron.” Dave pulled him into his lap comforting him as he wailed out in pain. It seemed like an eternity until he sagged gasping against his second. Dave scowled at the Council members, Aaron’s dramatic reaction proof that the bond had been strong and deep.

“Aaron? Darling?” Beth brushed her hand over his forehead. Aaron was too shattered to speak, the piteous shriek made many in attendance ache for the devastated Warrior. Dave soothed him as best as he could, finally getting him to his feet with Emily's help.

"Aaron, come with us, we will take you home." Beth grabbed his wrist tugging on him.

“Do not touch me vile peasant. You mean nothing to me. I despise you. You have taken the light from my life. You have killed my soul.” he shamelessly buried his face in Dave’s chest crying at the dark emptiness in his core.

“Why are you being so melodramatic? This is for your benefit. I freed you, you are no longer tied to that creature. You can be with your own kind, where you belong.” she rubbed her hand along his arm, dumbfounded by his continued rejection.

“I am hollow.” Dave slapped her away his claws leaving beads of blood on her flesh. Aaron clung to his friends feeling the warmth he had from Spencer drain from his body, the increased beating of his heart slowed to ten beats a minute, his happiness pool away. 

“Don’t give up my Prince, please we can fix this.” Dave kissed his temple terrified for his friend.

~Without Spencer, I have nothing.~

+I know Spencer wouldn’t give up that easily, trust that he knows what he is doing.+

~I hope you are right.~

~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron.” Beth jogged up to them Milo and Frank rushed in front of him keeping her away from him. “What is this? Move aside, I wish to attend my mate.” 

“Begone peasant.” Milo hissed much more aggressive than Frank.

“I will not be spoken to in this manner. Leave us this instant.” she fluttered her fingers dismissively. She was their better, the royal. They needed to learn their place.

“Do you wish us to go, my Prince?” Frank asked menacingly.

“No.” Aaron responded.

“You are not wanted here. My lord has spoken.” Frank stomped forward making her jump. 

“I have every right to speak to my mate. I order you to desist.” she had never been at the incensed focus of two Knights, they were more than intimidating, but they were keeping her from what belonged to her, what she deserved.

“I am not your mate. I wish to go gentlemen.” Milo and Frank turned to flank his back as they walked away.

“You know she will not stop, and unless you actually allow us to do our jobs and stay at your side she will gain access,” Milo said hand on his shoulder blade.

“I know. I appreciate that Lo. I will call if I need you, my Brothers.” Aaron knew they were worried, they had been his Knights since his youth, bodyguards set by his father to protect him when a rival had come to their door. They had become dear friends, then he had again been honoured by their vows when he had been made Warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Have you heard from him?” Emily asked munching on a french fry.

“No, he has made no contact.” Aaron sighed playing with his empty coffee cup.

“Have you tried calling him?” JJ queried.

“I have. Excuse me, I’ll meet you at the airfield at nine.” Aaron made his way up the stairs to the hotel room he was sharing with Morgan. He was so tired. A quick shower and into the bed knowing he could lay here all he wanted but would feel no better. He gave into the pain permeating his heart and cried. A warm furry body hopped into his bed curling up close to his chest. Aaron leaned into the warmth.

=Be easy.= Derek’s voice affirmed what he already knew.

+Sleep my Prince.+ Dave rest his hand on Aaron’s forehead, the heartwrenching tears quieted as Hotch drifted into a light slumber.

=I’ve never seen you do that before.= Derek said stretching out.

+I shouldn’t be able to. He is much stronger than I. I am afraid he is fading.+

=He’s dying?= Derek nuzzled the hand knotted in his fur.

+He may rally, I don’t know a Cleric would need to examine him.+

=Will he let them?=

+He has no choice. I will force the issue.+

=He fed last night, I didn’t even get dizzy, he didn’t take much.= Derek thumped his tail as Aaron clutched him tighter.

+I know, I am worried too.+

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat in the last booth in the dark rear corner of the coffee shop Spencer loved. He didn’t expect to find him here, but they had spent many hours reading, talking, and enjoying each other's company in this small quiet corner of the world.

“There you are.” Aaron tensed as Beth ran her hand through his hair.

“Do not touch me.” she flinched back, as he rose striding out the rear doors of the shop. He paused by the end of the alley sending a text before he moved on.

“Aaron, now really. I have been more than patient.”

“You have been following me, stalking me. The only reason I have not called law enforcement is because Councilmember Drake asked me not to. He assured me he would speak to you. I warned him you weren’t willing to listen to logic.” Aaron made his way across the small park to a bench next to the parking lot.

“I am only trying to be near you, to be there for you. I am worried, you have been so distant.” Beth sat next to him resting her hand on his leg. He growled swiping it away.

“I do not want you near me. I do not want you to be there for me. It is your fault I am grieving, you are the direct cause of my pain. I genuinely hate you, Beth, with every fibre of my being. I can’t stand the sight of you.” Aaron clutched the armrest of the bench the wood cracking under his grip.

“I know you are still trying to regulate after having such a powerful Source. I have decided to allow you to keep him, he will have to be trained of course, shown his new place in your life. Lady Naomi assures me that if we neuter the beast, he will no longer seek your attentions. Your home is quite large, we can house him in one of the servants quarters so you can keep him near. I am not opposed to his providing you sustenance.” Beth smiled at him like she had offered him his greatest desire.

“Are you suggesting we castrate a man? Keep him like a pet? My god, can you hear yourself woman? That is barbaric. Not only that it is repulsive. Those are beyond antiquated views that were outlawed aeons ago. I can’t fathom where you even pictured that as an option. Did you honestly think I would accept that madness?” 

“He is not a man, he is an animal. It is an honoured practice, it should still be done today. Weres must be kept in their place, surely you don't expect me to treat it as equal? We will feed from it and that is all it is good for. I don’t understand your anger. I offered you a valid compromise so you could keep your pet. I am trying to make you happy. I had hoped my gesture would ease your mind, but you are determined to fight. I will not tolerate this any longer, you will stop this childish pouting and act like a man of you station should. The Were will be banished from your home and your team. I demand you make your overture, I am too close to falling from my Moontime to coddle you any longer.” Beth stood in front of him waving her finger at him like he was a child.

“You will never taste my Source, he is precious, much too good for the likes of you. I reject you, Beth Clemmons. I cannot catch your scent still after these seven weeks in hell, I still do not react to your pheromones. I am not your mate. What must I do to make you see? I. Do. NOT. Want. You.” Aaron loomed over her.

“Of course you do. I am fertile and ready to breed.” she jumped in clutching him tightly. Aaron roared in fury and disgust, breaking her hold and sending her back to land on her ass. 

“Prince Hotchner please, do no harm.” Drake ran toward them Milo and Frank close behind.

“You have no power over me peasant. Lay no hand upon me again, I warn you no longer. The next time you transgress, I will defend myself in earnest.” Aaron growled struggling to control his temper.

“Understood Prince Hotchner. I will stand with you. Be at ease.” Drake pled.

“You have no right, he is mine.” Beth wailed.

“He has rejected you twice in my presence. He has made no overture in this amount of time, he surely would have acknowledged your connection if there was one, he has not. He said he does not recognise your scent, it is all I need to know. He is not your mate, you have encroached upon a sacred bond.” Drake gasped when she grabbed Hotch’s groin. Aaron smiled darkly, knowing the erection she was expecting was not there.

“I...I don’t understand.” she looked at where her hand was groping to find what she was looking for.

“Unhand him this instant you cur. How dare you touch him in such a manner?” Milo ripped her hand away then literally clutched his package protectively. Drake looked perplexed, at his bodyguard.

“You have defended my jewels well, my friend.” Milo winced, moving behind Aaron sheepishly.

“If anybody wonders, he is not reacting to her scent.” Frank snickered, receiving a sharp glare from Drake.

“This travesty will be investigated, Aaron.” Drake assured.

“The damage has been done. I have lost him. I don’t know where he is or if he even survived the severance.” Aaron let Drake guide him away, Beth standing shocked and bewildered.

“Do not give up, he is your mate, he will come back, he can’t deny what he feels,” Drake said.

“You suddenly believe me. Now, that he has been harmed beyond any wound of the flesh, now that my Chat bears scars that I can never cleanse, now you believe.”

“My friend, I believed from day one. I did not vote against you.”

“I must know how this escalated to this point. If nothing else, I must attain the truth for Spencer.” Aaron said holding the limo door open for Drake.

“I will do everything in my power to assist you. It is my order that until this fiasco is remedied, you will have guardians with you at all times.”

“Drake…”

“No, you will not argue. Milo and Frank will stand with you while you are home, I accept Count Rossi and Miss Prentiss as your retinue while you travel with your work.” the man insisted.

“I will abide. I thank you.” Aaron bowed his respect.

“I thank you, Aaron. I am sorry for your suffering.” Drake clasped his wrist.

“I acknowledge your compassion but it warms nothing.”

“Be well Brother.” Drake’s car pulled away leaving the three Vampires walking back toward Aaron’s car.

“Did you get that Garcia?” Hotch asked earning strange looks from his guards.

“Yes, I did. Might I just say, that beeotch is so lucky I am here and not there? Cause I may have done something completely unladylike.” Garcia clicked her keys with malice.

“That is my kind of woman.” Milo waggled his eyebrows.

“Who is that? He sounds cute. Is he cute?” Penelope asked cheerily.

“Think classic Roman features, now imagine the size of the Rock.” Frank replied.

“Ohhh, That sounds nommy. I must see this for myself. Meeow.” Garcia giggled.

“I like her. I really like her Hotch.” Milo laughed at the shove he got from Frank.

“Like movie Centurion? All leather tunics and bronze accoutrements.”

“Definitely leather. Think more, historically.” Aaron answered.

“Like real Centurian? Like Roman Colosseum, watching boat battles Centurion?” Garcia asked with awe.

“Like I saw Pompeii before the ash Centurion. Nero really was a psycho Centurian. Tunics are more comfortable that togas Centurian.” Milo offered.

“Holy carp. Wow. That is surprisingly hot.” Penelope sighed.

“We are on our way back. I need that ready to deliver to the Shire when I get there.” Aaron said, letting Frank drive to save time arguing.

“I will have it in an envelope my liege. Garcie out.”

“Is she as intoxicating to the sight as she is to the mind?” Milo asked.

“She is the light of our team. She keeps us grounded and sane in the thick of it. She is beautiful inside and out. Quite worthy of an honourable man.” Aaron replied.

“Would you permit me to woo her my Prince?”

“If she is willing. I would.”

“I am intrigued.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Rossi grumbled as he tied his tie, never happy to appear before the Council. He technically wasn’t the one called forth, but Aaron had asked his second to attend at his side. There had been a development in the investigation into Beth and her actions. There had been no word from Spencer, and even Garcia had no luck in finding him. The Shire had offered to have their Warriors search, but Aaron had refused. He had made it clear that they were to respect Spencer’s wish and leave him alone. 

Dave feared that Aaron thought he had perished. It explained the behaviours he observed in the Vampire. He had lost some weight, fed only enough to keep him stable, and had taken to sleeping to rebuild energy. If it went on much longer, he would not be able to work. Then he would be admitted into the Shire, kept apart from others for their and his own safety. He would continue to fade and die. Dave shivered, just imaging seeing Aaron wasted away to such a bare husk tore at his heart.

“They are here,” Emily said, from the doorway.

“Right, I’m ready. You look magnificent.”

“Thank you. Let’s go before we irritate him.”

“He does not mean to be so short Bella.” Dave set the alarm.

“I know. I just don’t want to tax him any more than this night already will.” Emily smiled at Frank holding the door of the limo open for them. Aaron sat in the corner ashen pale.

“Thanks for coming.” His voice sounded rough.

“Our pleasure Aaron. Have you fed tonight?” Dave couldn’t help but touch him, hoping to warm him.

“I only have one pouch left,” Aaron replied, ducking down sighing deeply.

“Aaron, you need the nutrients, please Brother.” Aaron pointed to the small environmentally controlled compartment under the bar. Emily being closer collected the pouch, she pulled the stopper before handing it to Aaron making it impossible for him to refuse it. The blood would spoil quickly now that the seal was broken. Aaron whimpered as the fluid ran along his tongue, even though from a pouch dulled the flavour there was no mistaking it was from his beloved Chat.

“Thank you, Hotch.” Emily took the empty bag tossing it in the receptacle for proper disposal. Even though it was marked food grade, it was still treated as biohazard waste.

“If I asked, would you let me go, David?’

“Christ Aaron. Don’t ask me that?” Rossi couldn’t hide the emotion from his voice. Emily rest her hand on Rossi’s back.

“I mean you no pain, my friend. I am curious is all.” Aaron placed his hand over Dave’s

“If I found no hope, no way to bring you peace, I would let you go. I would grieve for you for the remainder of my days, but I would never allow you to suffer.” Dave promised.

“I am grateful my friend. I wish I were strong enough to simply miss him. I now understand how you felt when the Countess was lost. I cannot find that strength.” Aaron sat up the blood sparking him with life.

“I miss her every day, but there are many joys still to find. I have been blessed.” Dave assured both younger Vampires by him. "I sill have faith, Aaron."

“I will fight Dave, I will try. Though, the thought of hurting this much tomorrow is daunting.” Aaron gave his friends what he could.

“I will hold you to that Aaron.” Dave clasped his hand.

"If I fail, please know it was not for lack of love for you Brother." Aaron clasped his hand hoping to convey his feelings. 

"I know this Aaron. I love you as well Brother." 

~~~~~~~~~~

“We have called you here tonight to reveal the results of our investigation,” Drake announced hushing the room. Beth sat at the far table with her representative Lord Leopold Graham.

“It has become quite clear that this Council has made a judgment in grievous error. Lady Beth Clemmons did come before us claiming a false bond forced upon one of high esteem. We did hear the evidence and did determine the fate of that bond as untrue. We were wrong. While that makes no reparation to the pain and heartache our decision lay upon two fine men, it is our hope that putting our error to rights in someway we will redeem ourselves.” Council Grande Cleric Hayes spoke shooting hot looks at many of the surprisingly sedate members beside her.

“By documents we have obtained and questioning of many we have discovered that Lady Clemmons did consume Matron’s Slipper to induce her Moontime, hoping to ensnare Prince Hochner as her betrothed. When he did not respond as she hoped she did dose Prince Hotchner with Manteau Du sang. Thank the Gods he did not succumb to that influence.”

“You fed me Blush?” Aaron was shocked thinking back to all of the coffees and teas she had given him. Blush was the street name of an aphrodisiac made with several different medicinal plants and the blood of the woman seeking a man’s attentions. It was meant for use in relations between Vampiric couples to increase the man’s libido and stamina to assure conception during the woman’s Moontime. It acted like a mega dose of Viagra and an Alpha Were’s rut. He would have had no choice but to perform. If Aaron had responded, it would be akin to rape.

“It was brought to our attention that there were others involved in this grievous act. Two others who performed knowing the damage they were causing. Cleric Naomi Watson and Lady Hyacinth Travers have confessed providing evidence that is irrefutable and have been summarily found guilty of aiding Lady Beth Clemmons in shattering a true bonded pair.” the few people allowed in the gallery gasped appalled.

“I did no such thing. I still state emphatically that Prince Hotchner is my mate.” Beth shouted over the murmurs.

“I challenge thee.” 

“Spencer.” Aaron sighed elated. Dave grabbed his nape keeping him seated. 

Dressed in a soft suede breechclout skin painted with bold black tribal markings worn by Were warriors for centuries, Spencer walked to the centre of the floor.

“You do not stand a chance against my champion.” Beth sneered motioning to a young man crouched at the side of the room. Aaron recognised the youth. Beth’s second husband’s third born son Count Wayne Clemmons. He walked forward seemingly bored and uninterested.

“Do you accept my challenge?” Reid asked the Vampire back straight and true.

“I have no quarrel with thee, Prince Reid. I request clear passage.” Wayne bowed low out of respect.

“Wayne!” Beth yelled flabbergasted.

“I grant thee passage.” Spencer bow back. Wayne crossed the floor kneeling before Aaron.

“Prince Hotchner, I beseech thee, hold no malice against my kin. We had no knowledge of this travesty. I come as your servant, do as thou wilt.”

“I see no stain upon your clan, my Brother. Come and join my table and rest.” Aaron offered the seat next to Emily. Wayne sat accepting a glass of ceremonial wine from Aaron’s hand making an alliance with him.

“I demand satisfaction.” Spencer cried confronting Drake.

“Lady Clemmons, you have no champion. The fight is yours.” Aaron waited to see what she would do. To refuse would be an admission of her wrongdoing tainting her reputation, losing would be as if Spencer had overpowered her. She could save face.

“I refuse to foul my hands with the flesh of this beast.” she waved revulsion on her face. She had no more choices, if she did not take the floor, she lost. Lord Graham was speaking fast trying to get her to the floor but she ignored him.

“Face me, if he is yours fight for him. Prove he is worth the cost of your life. Give as much as I will give. I gladly forfeit my life in proof of my love. I will gladly kill for his devotion.” Aaron was so proud, Spencer mingling his own words with ancient ritual made every word he said true not a script.

“Lady Clemmons. We are waiting.” Drake knew she would not step out. Beth looked around the room, searching for what he didn’t know, but when she sagged tipping her glass to spill on the table Spencer knew he had won.

“You have tarnished my mate. You have sullied his name. By your contemptible actions you have brought sorrow to my Betrothed. I find you unworthy.” Spencer actually snorted he was so angry, a deep growl vibrated his words. The inclusion of Were ritual struck Aaron. It was so appropriate.

“Your opinion matters little to me. You are nothing amongst us peasant.” Beth spat from between grit teeth.

Spencer’s muscles quivered his eyes shifted Emerald seconds before his frame began to change. Instead of morphing down to take to four paws he rose up taller as his legs took on the musculature of a cougar. His torso elongated, chest barreled out, tail grew long and swished angrily, face became feline, fur grew over his body. Easily seven feet tall he towered over those around him. When he stepped forward he roared fiercely a harsh combination of Cougar and man, the sound was truly terrifying. Aaron was enthralled.

“I translate for Alpha Rex Prince Reid.” Cleric Vasilios stood forward the only one privy to Spencer’s mind speech. “Listen, hear me. Any of those who come for my kin will face my claws. I care not for your lineage, nor your station. If you threaten what I claim as mine, you will suffer my wrath. I claim Aaron Hotchner as my Betrothed, my mate, my destiny. By association, all he holds dear is now mine to protect. My pack and I will strike swift and sure. I shall give no warning, allow no quarter. Challenge them at your jeopardy. Test me at your peril. Threaten him to your doom.” Spencer again roared ferocious and frightening. He turned to let the whole of the room gaze at his magnificence. 

“It is the decision of the Council that Lady Beth Clemmons be stripped of her title gained in wedlock and banishment from Shire Virginia for the remainder of her existence. Beth Clemmons, Cleric Naomi Watson and Lady Hyacinth Travers you are here remanded to High Shire London to toil as they see fit for the duration of ten years. Does this set easy upon thee Alpha Rex Prince Reid.” Drake approached the beautiful Anthro. Spencer looked to Aaron who nodded his acceptance.

“Yes.” Spencer rumbled drawing impressed gasps. Human speech through Anthro vocal cords was nearly impossible. 

“You can’t be serious? How dare you allow that creature dictate my place.” Spencer turned taking two steps toward her.

“Alpha Rex Reid I pray thee do no harm. Your voice has been heard and recognised, you have nothing else to prove.” Aaron asked stepping around the table. Spencer turned away from Beth walking silently to his mate. 

*I love you.* he rest his broad head against Aaron’s neck sagging into his arms. Hotch felt physically small in Spencer’s arms.

“I love you too mon Chat. How glorious you are, is it acceptable to call this form Mon Chat?” Aaron chuckled at the deep purr the mammoth cat made. “I have missed that my love.”

*In all forms, I am your Chat. I have missed you. I have been so cold Aaron.*

“I know. I beg you forgive me, Spencer.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Spencer licked his face from chin to cowlick. Aaron laughed tugging on the Anthro’s ear.

“Let’s get you both home. You both feel exhausted.” Dave called nearly bouncing with relief.

“Shivaree.” Lord Graham yelled, receiving a surprised laugh from Beth. 

~Do you know what that means Spencer?~ Aaron sighed.

*The asshole wants to watch us consummate.* Spencer glared at the man.

~It is more ceremony than exhibitionism. Though it is a display.~

*It is an almost forgotten practice, commonly defined as a clamorous serenade performed by a number of people to celebrate a marriage. While the ceremony this resembles is commonly called a bedding or consummation ceremony in human and Were literature, The exact definition of Shivaree as it pertains to this setting is the confirmed observance of mutual arousal and venom injection leading to the climax of the receiving partner.” Spencer lectured.

~It always seems you that must carry the burden of our relationship. Your pack has asked nothing of me, yet mine demands even your privacy.~ Aaron knew that if he were not who he was, from the line he was born to, none of this would have happened.

*It is no burden to me. I am not ashamed, Aaron. I will let them see you claim what is rightfully yours. There will be no question from here on out.* Spencer nuzzled his neck.”The reward is that you love me. I am content.* Spencer transformed finally allowing Aaron to touch his mate’s skin. Aaron ran his hands up Spencer’s chest herbal scented black paint smearing on the left but not the right, earning a groan.

“I thought I enjoyed your skin unblemished, but I find a deep need to taste every inch of that ink.” Aaron traced one of four solid black lines starting at a point and widening to an eighth of an inch from the top of Spencer’s pectoral to just over his shoulder. There were four identical horizontal lines in the middle of his right ribs ending over his spine looking like primitive claw marks. Vertically along his ribs above that were the Hotchner Runes. On his bicep was a cuff with a purposeful combination of solid and dotted lines, then a row of alternating petroglyph cats one small then one bigger, then one standing erect, under that more of the lines. Above his elbow were eighth-inch vertical deep Aubergine lines between two black sixteenth inch waves. Taken as a whole it was a pattern that seemed to say so much more than words can express.

“Because of my three forms the tattoo signifies my new Rank as Alpha Rex, it is common in my home pack to get the Shaman to read your pelt, I spent hours under his needle for this unique pattern. They are to be registered as uniquely mine. I know there are tattoos from your ancestry that coincide with these, but all I could remember was your personal Runes. You need to choose which marks you want, the Shaman here has agreed to add them and register them as required. I can add more if I prove to be able to Call the Soul or gain my own Pack.” Spencer explained.

“It is breathtaking. I am pleased and honoured by your offer. I have a few in mind." Aaron coaxed a sweet kiss from soft pink lips. “I wish to stake my claim. I wish to retake my mate.” 

“I consent my Vampire.” Aaron flood into his mind whispering the scope of his devotion, the depth of his love, the flavour of his desire. They did nothing more than touch and kiss. Spencer guide him to his throat. Aaron breathe in the scent of his mate overwhelmed by how much more precious it now was to him. Regretting his lack of patience he bit moaning as the sweet liquid filled his mouth.

~I love you I love you I…” nothing else came to his mind. 

*Show them what you do to me.* Spencer moaned when he sucked a deep mark before licking his throat clean.

~Spencer, I am sorry.~

*I need this as much as you do. Take me my love.*

~You say that on purpose don’t you.~ Aaron pulled Spencer closer working them so they each had a thigh adding delicious pressure on their cocks.

*I do, it gets you so hard.* Spencer tucked his head over Aaron’s shoulder holding tightly around his waist. Aaron lick across his mating glands forcing a groan to echo around them. Looking at the people around them there are only a few eyes actually watching them. Cleric Hayes to bear witness, Dave to show support, and Beth who showed the depth of her hate. 

~I need you my Love. Are you ready?~ Aaron knew this would knock his mate out, his body again forced to accept the venom. Since he did not allow the Cleric to remove his half of the bond, he was not sure what would occur. 

*Close.* Aaron pushed further ramping up the Seduction to carry Spencer where he needed to be. “Now!” Aaron bit deep puncturing the again plump capsules his mouth flooding with the rich pure essence that was exclusively Spencer. His mate cried out body tensing as all the sensations crashed together at once. Warmth spread against his thigh.

~Hang on.~ Spencer dug his nails into his jacket keening as the venom burned it’s way through the delicate glands and into his bloodstream. Aaron threw his head back screaming his mate’s name to the heavens as he too climax.

“Catch them.” Dave hollered knowing he was too far away to help. Frank was impressed when Rossi gently pried Spencer from Aaron’s arms carrying him close to his body. Milo collected Aaron from the soldier that had stopped their fall. Loaded into Aaron’s limo the group head to Aaron and Spencer’s home Emily calling the rest of their Coven to guard their slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron woke up feeling the bed for his mate, he opened his eyes when he found the bed empty. He grabbed his robe smelling coffee giving him an idea of where Spencer was. He followed his nose to the den. Spencer was staring at his newest art acquisition sipping coffee.

“I couldn’t resist.” Aaron wrapped around Spencer a contented sigh when the lithe body relaxed against him.

“I told you if you wanted it you only had to ask. Garcia kissed me and said thank you for the birthday present. I just smiled and nodded.”

“I am a firm believer in supporting the arts. She was enamoured with “Fantasy Frolic”. How long have you been awake?” kissing Spencer’s temple.

“A couple hours. The whole team was here, I fed them and sent them home. You bought her a painting of unicorns, well done.” Spencer was wiggling against him pressing his pert ass into his quickly hardening cock.

“You are squirmy tonight. I am not arguing, but I am curious as to why.”

“Do you remember when we first mated?” Spencer set down his cup.

“I will never forget.” Aaron pressed harder enjoying the friction and heat.

“Remember how I mentioned, we might trigger my rut?” 

“Vaguely.”

“This time we did. It's proof that you are mine, that we are true mates. We are meant to be.” Spencer glanced over his shoulder sheepishly.

“What exactly does that mean?” Aaron knew the logistics, but the practical.

“Basically, the fact that you don’t go soft for hours, I will finally be able to keep up. I may even surpass yor drive.”

“That...sounds...How long?” Aaron asked slipping down Spencer’s pants.

“Three days at the max. That’s the average. I have never experienced one.” Spencer hissed when cool fingers danced up his cock.

“Three days of nothing but skin and sweat?” Aaron opened his robe groaning when his member notched perfectly between those warm plush globes.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Spencer changed his stance making Aaron’s next thrust breach him.

“Oh god.” Aaron slid effortlessly into the warm wet heat.

“I love you.” Spencer whimpered.

“I love you too.” Aaron let Spencer move doing nothing to stop the sparks rolling down his spine, to gather in his belly. He did nothing but enjoy the connection, basking in the feeling of what he feared he would never experience again. ~I’m…fuck Baby...yesss.~

*Oh gods.* Spencer shuddered slamming his hands against the wall to remain standing. He chuckled supporting Aaron's dead weight. A teasing bump from his shoulder made his head bounce. “Are you okay Aaron?”

~I’m Perfect.~ Aaron took over control. At least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Two Princes Mindspeak List:  
> ~Aaron~ *Spencer* +Dave+ =Derek= ^Garcia^ Emily> #Grant# --Other--
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
